The Supernatural World/Tropes
The references regarding the Supernatural World from High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God. If you want more information about the chosen tropes, please follow the link to tvtropes.org. The infomation about the Supernatural World provides the following: Abduction Is Love: The moment it manifests in a female form, it immediately captures Issei and traps him into the realm of its consciousness. Affably Evil: While she is utterly insane, the Supernatural World acts very sweet and affectionate towards Issei; at least when she isn't getting an urge to trap him within the realms of her true form. She is also not above dampening Issei's powers, which prevents him from blocking her advances. Big Damn Kiss: With Issei, who is aggressively and forcefully kissed against his will by the sentient world's female manifestation. Multiple times. Catch Phrase: Visitor, her nickname for Issei. Clingy Jealous Girl: While she's quite elated when Issei acknowledges her and the Earth as his home, she later comments to him that she is his true home, hinting at a irrational jealousy towards the Earth. Devoted to You: She's extremely grateful to Issei for separating her consciousness from Izanami-no-Mikoto. Eldritch Abomination: Her true form is the entire landscape of the 'world of the Supernatural', meaning that all forms of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the various mythological locations are a literal part of her. Entitled to Have You: Believes this about Issei, as his origins derive from Takamagahara, a Shinto realm that is part of the Supernatural World. Foil: To Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon. Both are genderless beings who have taken feminine form. Both are in love with Issei, and want to keep him all to themselves. Also, Ophis is the one who Issei shares his first kiss with, while the Supernatural World (or at least its female personification) forcefully kisses him against his own will, marking her as the second entity to kiss Issei. While Ophis marked Issei as her mate, and wants nothing more than to claim him within the boundless depths of 'infinity', the female incarnation of the Supernatural World desires to trap Issei within herself, and devour him until his light permanently dims. * Additionally, the Supernatural World itself is a Foil to the planet Earth, with the latter being inhabited by humans and otherworldly creatures from the former, whereas the Supernatural World is the location of where the souls of the humans that have died on Earth go to. Forceful Kiss: Its female incarnation kisses Issei the moment she meets him, and continues to do so multiple times, much to Issei's great discomfort. Genius Loci Heaven: As she is literally the primordial landscape of everything that is 'supernatural', all versions of Heaven (and by extension, the Christianity Heaven's seven regions) are a part of her. Hell: Hell, and by extension the Realm of the Dead, Purgatory, Limbo, Malebolge, and Cocytus, is a part of her true form. Humanoid Abomination: It appears to Issei in the form of a mature human woman. I Just Want to Have Friends: Well, her Visitor at least. For all her stalker-like tendencies and obsessive yandere nature, all she really wants is to keep Issei all to herself, and to be acknowledged as his home. If I Can't Have You: Attempts to pull this on Issei when she gets frustrated at his refusal to let her keep him all to herself. Issei quickly shuts her down and chastises her out for even trying to do it. In Love with Your Carnage Lipstick Mark: She develops a habit of continuously kissing Issei on his cheeks and nose, leaving his face covered by multiple red marks. Love Freak: She is very obsessed with Issei. Love Makes You Crazy: Having a broken consciousness and a immoderate limerence towards the one whose responsible for setting said consciousness free in the first place certainly qualifies. Issei himself lampshades this, and is highly disturbed by the Supernatural World's obsession with him. Mrs. Robinson: A sentient world who predates that of time itself; and has also taken the form of a mature human woman. While in this form, it displays a alarmingly human-like feminine personality and harbors an extreme yandere complex towards the seventeen-year-old Issei. No Sense of Personal Space: She has no qualms about getting into Issei's personal space (making him extremely uncomfortable), and will not hesitate to kiss Issei on his nose or cheek whenever the opportunity presents itself. The Ophelia: Being fused with the consciousness of an emotionally and psychologically unstable Shinto Goddess for more than a thousand years (and unable to do a single thing about it), can drive anyone a bit mad. When Issei removes Izanami from Yomi, which in turn separates the Goddess' mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself is left with sentience, but with a fractured 'mind' and a fervid obsession with Issei. Perky Goth: Its female incarnation combines classic, Edwardian clothes with spiky bracelets and copious amounts of eyeliner, and is very, very ebullient. Possessive Paradise: It really doesn't want Issei to leave. Really 700 Years Old: Has existed before the concept of time itself. Rescue Romance: This is its reaction when Issei (unknowingly) saves it by separating Izanami-no-Mikoto from the Shinto realm Yomi, which results in the Goddess' mind being purged from the 'consciousness' of the Supernatural World. Rule of Three: A unique variation. The Supernatural World is a Genius Loci with an anomalous female incarnation, who displays the personality of a Possessive Paradise with blatant Yandere characteristics. Say My Name: She loves ''it when Issei says her name. '''Single-Target Sexuality': She loves Issei only. Sugar And Ice Personality: Indifferent and aloof towards its dwellers, but happily dotes on Issei. The Omnipresent: In its female incarnation, it tells Issei that no matter what realm or mythological location he travels to, its female body will always be near him. The only location that is exempt from this power is the planet Earth, which is one of the reasons why the Supernatural World traps Issei in her consciousness to prevent him from leaving. The Reveal: Drops a bombshell on Issei when the woman refers to him as her Visitor, prompting Issei to realize that she's the female incarnation of the Supernatural World. Time Abyss: Although it was without the state of awareness at the time, the Supernatural World 'existed' before its inhabitants came into being, meaning it predates time. Third Law of Gender Bending: When it manifests into a female form, it exhibits an equally womanly personality, and fully embraces female clothes and makeup. Villainous Cheekbones: Not necessarily villainous, but its female form does have pronounced cheekbones. Woman Of Wealth And Taste: Its female form dresses in fancy, Edwardian-style clothes. Yandere: While she expresses nothing but doting affection towards Issei, the Supernatural World is also dangerously possessive of him, and delightfully makes no secret of her desire to forcefully trap him forever within the realms of her true form, and devour him. You Cannot Grasp the True Form: Averted, as Issei is entirely aware of what she truly looks like. Category:WarriorMan199456